Fuchsia and Violet's Camping Adventure
by NoVaSpRXz2766
Summary: Violet and Fuchsia go camping so Violet can fined the Tricia plant for her new experiment but how does a mutated squirrel fit in with all this?


"Come on where is it! I can't do my test without it," Violet violently rummaged through all her belongings in her lab, "Come on. Come on!"

The purple furred cyborg monkey had been searching through her lab to find the one indigent to her new experiment. She never found what she was looking for. What she was looking for was the Tricia plant which only bloomed once every year. The plant could also miss with the DNA of any creature, so she'd had to be cautious when picking the Tricia plant. This plant can only be found within the woods of Tellian Park. She looked out her window and saw it was dark out. She didn't want to go alone in the woods and have to stay the night by herself. She also needed someone to help her look for the plant. She needed someone. She needed a friend. She needed…Fuchsia. She had thought over this for quite some time. Indigo and Onyx were to busy for each other and Silver was off by herself and wished to not be disturbed.

She ran to find Fuchsia to ask if she wanted to go camping overnight cause that's what they would have to do. They had to stay overnight or they would have to walk over. She ran through the halls of the Mother Board until she finally found her. She was in her workshop. Fiddling with one of her inventions she had been working on for a week.

"Fuchsia!"

This caught her attention. She looked up at Violet as she put down her wretch. That's when Violet noticed Fuchsia was wearing her lucky goggles. The exact one she wears for her experiment. She then grew mad.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

"Sorry, I lost mine so a barrowed yours"

Violet calmed down when see realize what she had came here for.

"I'll forgive you only if you go camping with me too help me find a plant I need,"

This is when Fuchsia became confused and Violet had to explain herself twelve times.

"Now do you understand why I need you?"

"Yeah, I think so," Fuchsia answered.

Violet stared blankly. Her eye twitched. She was not going to have to explain it again so she'd fully get it because that would take all night. Violet knew Fuchsia wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but was still a little bright. So she just decided to drop it.

"You know what. Let's just go ok?"

"…Ok!" Fuchsia said and jumped out of her set and headed for the door.

Violet slapped her head then walked slowly out the door.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"Fuchsia had asked once again for the eighth time.

"For the last time No!" Violet violently turned her head to Fuchsia giving her the "look".

Fuchsia knew that look and in an instant she knew she had to shut it. For the next thirty minutes they walk but Fuchsia always lagged behind. She rested on a stump that was next to a bush and drank the last bit of water she had.

"Aww… I'm out of water!"

"Who cares?" Violet responded making Fuchsia look at her as if she was crazy, "We're here!"

That's when she had got it and calmed down. She walked up next to Violet. She saw their camp site where they would be staying overnight at. All she saw was trees, bushes, rocks, and twigs. But Violet saw much more than simple plants and rocks. She saw life and a beautiful surround that was being lit by the bright full moon that gave the wooded surroundings that amazingly white glow. She thought she was feeling its heart beat. Then she looked up to the sky and never saw a more beautiful starry sky and will never see one just as beautiful. It made it more amazing that the full moon had made it gleam.

"Wow, "Violet said still in awe then looked back at Fuchsia, "Well… we better set up camp and go to sleep"

"Yeah," Fuchsia said still looking at the sky which was more amazing then the woods to her.

Later after they said their goodnights they slept in their tent until morning.

* * *

Soon morning had come. Violet slowly awoke. She turned her head to look for Fuchsia, but her sleeping bag was empty. She looked around worried because knowing Fuchsia she'd get herself into trouble out here.

She went outside to look for her. Then she saw her petting a squirrel with four blue eyes, no claws, and a very fluffy tail. Violet thought it was cute and creepy because usually the squirrels on their plant have six eyes and were red.(I just had to type that!)

"What a weird creature usually the squirrels on our planet have six red eyes not four blue ones," Violet confused.

"Well… it's probably a mutant," Fuchsia said.

"Then how was it mutated?" Violet asked herself.

The squirrel soon ran off. Then it stopped and looked at them and ran again.

"I think it wants us to follow," Fuchsia said.

"Impossible!" Violet said in disbelief.

The mutated creature stops again and twitches its tail directing them to follow.

"Yeah, it defiantly wants us to follow, "Fuchsia reinstated.

"Incredible…," Violet whisper astonished.

They cautiously followed the four eyed squirrel to a nearby stump. They both followed the squirrel behind the stump and noticed a big hole between the roots. They jumped into the hole and landed in a cave. The cave was dark and echoes of water dripping from the ceiling could be heard. The squirrel jumped in as well. Fuchsia caught the squirrel then it jumped to the ground. Violet started to have a bad felling about this place. Both of the girls continued to follow the squirrel. They went deeper and deeper into the cave. Suddenly the squirrel stopped. The girls stared at it. Then a rumble was suddenly heard and freaked them out. They then cling to each other in fright and both began to shake in fear. The rumble continued. Dust stated falling and rock, where the dust was falling, began to crumble a bit. Then a beam of light shined in. They soon realized that the rumble was just the rock moving so the light could shine in. When the rumble stopped they noticed the room was felled with small plants. Violet recognized these plants. It was the plant she was looking for. The Tricia plant!

"The Tricia plant, I get it the plant missed with your DNA and you were mutated," the squirrel nodded and chattered then Violet continued, "And it's the plant I need to finish my experiment!"

"Does this mean we can go home know?" Fuchsia asked.

"Yes, and," Violet looked at the mutated squirrel,"how's about I turn you back to normal?"

The squirrel chattered while its fluffy tail twitched and Violet smiled knowing that was a 'yes'.


End file.
